This invention relates to food dispensers and more particularly comprises a dispenser particularly designed to dispense instant foods such as hot cereal, mashed potatoes, and other similar products made by mixing hot water and the food in dehydrated form.
At the present time there are dispensers on the market designed to reconstitute and dispense such items as mashed potatoes made from a mixture of hot water and the food in dehydrated form. There is a demand for an improved machine of that type as well as for machines capable of dispensing oatmeal, hominy grits, etc. made by reconstituting food flakes, powder or granules. There are a number of problems involved in the design of such dispensers. For example, the flakes are extremely sticky and tend to clog any passages through which they must flow before being thoroughly mixed with water to reconstitute them. So-called whiskers grow at the discharge passages, which create difficulties in maintaining sanitation standards. Furthermore, the dry food flies about the discharge passage of the containers holding it, and the updraft caused by rising steam from the hot water in the system tends to spread the dust about and soil the equipment. In order to clean the dispensers thoroughly, they must be capable of being disassembled, and obviously if the machines are to gain acceptance by the industry, they must be easy to dissemble. In the prior art, the presence of impellers in the mixing chambers which serve as blenders to thoroughly mix the water and dried food, makes disassembling of the machines difficult.
In accordance with the preferred form of the present invention, there is no impeller or other moving element in the mixing chamber which requires disassembling or which in any way interferes with cleaning. In addition, a special heating system is provided that keeps the discharge opening dry, prevents whisker growth and sanitizes the area heated by it. Also in accordance with this invention, a baffle is provided which prevents steam that rises from the mixing chamber, from coming in contact with the container holding the dehydrated food. A special baffle and vent arrangement diverts the steam from the container.
One important object of this invention is to provide a dispenser for cereal, mashed potatoes and the like which is very easy to disassemble and clean.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a food dispenser having a heated block over the discharge opening of the food container, which prevents the dehydrated food flakes, powder or granules from caking at the container opening.
Yet another important object of this invention is to prohibit steam from coming in contact with the container of the dehydrated food.